Chris has twice as much money as Ivan. Tae has $4.00 less than Ivan. If Tae has $8.00, what is the total amount Chris, Tae and Ivan have all together?
Solution: Let $C,T,$ and $I$ be the amounts Chris, Tae, and Ivan have, respectively. From the statements, we have that $C=2I$, $T=I-4$, and $T=8$. Plugging back in, we have that $I=T+4=8+4=12$ and $C=2(12)=24$. The total sum is $C+T+I=24+8+12=\boxed{44}\text{ dollars}$.